


And Baby Makes Three

by TsubaruKimimori, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, CLAMPkink, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fay was always a pervert but when you mix that with pregnancy,it gets worse. Mpreg rated Explict since it's PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Baby Makes Three

Fay sat on his and Kurogane's bed eating a bowl of pickles and ice cream.He knew Kurogane hated him eating in bed but Fay didn't care,it was Kurogane's fault he was like this to begin with. He switched on the tv and started to eat. Hearing the front door open he figured his boyfriend was home.

 

And he was right. Kurogane put the bag down on the first flat surface he passed and made his way to the bedroom where he knew Fay was probably resting. "I don't see how you eat that stuff, it's worse than the wasabi and rice crap you made." He none the less walked over to sit beside the other and gave him a kiss.

 

Fay returned the kiss."I can't tell you how I can eat it future Kuro-papa. It's what the baby wants I suppose." Fay rubbed his stomach briefly. "I can tell you what Fay wants though."

 

His eyes were drawn to the other's slightly protruding stomach. Fay was a little over a few months pregnant and since they had found out things had been even more chaotic in their daily routine. Though he supposed they should have been more careful when it came to this sort of thing, but they were both looking forward to a baby.

 

"Then the kid has weird tastes."

 

"Maybe,whose to say you didn't when you were a baby?" Fay turned his attention to the television. There was an erotic scene playing. Soon Fay's stomach wasn't the only protruding part of his body. Despite his baggy pants a noticeable buldge was forming inbetween his legs.

 

"..." Kurogane stared at the screen when he heard some heavy breathing and turned back to give Fay a bland look. "Don't you ever get tired of watching stuff like that?" He knew Fay was a bit of a pervert, at least when compared to others he knew, but he didn't think even now the blonde would be as bad. Kurogane also noted that

 

Fay was getting aroused from watching some vanilla sex scene and couldn't help but admit it had piqued his interests. "It was supposed to be a romance movie,I wasn't counting on this.." Fay's eyes remained glued to the screen as he put the bowl down that had contained his odd combination of food. His hand subconciously traveled to his crotch.

 

"Do you have no decency?!" Kurogae hadn't expected Fay to try and touch himself all of the sudden and practically launched himself at the remote and turned the television off.

 

"Why should I worry about decency? I'm with my boyfriend whose obviously seen me exposed since I'm pregnant with his baby." Fay smirked deviously. "Unless you're suggesting I've had sex with someone else and it's their baby." Fay knew Kurogane tended to get jealous and usually it caused him to act possessive.

  

"You know damn well that's not it and we both know whose kid that is!" Kurogane growled as he pointed at Fay.

 

"Do we?" Fay grinned again.

 

Bristling at the remark, Kurogane glared. "Yes, we do! I've fucked you enough times that it can't not be mine!" His temper was flaring at the teasing and Kurogane hadn't even realised he was being played a fool by the other.

 

"Why don't you prove it? Fuck me now." Fay lowered his eyes seductivly. Not really registering how that didn't make a lot of sense, Kurogane only saw the challenge in Fay's gaze. He was never one to back down from a challenge, especially

one given by the blonde. He moved forward then, causing Fay to lean back against the headboard and gave him a predatory smirk.

 

Fay looked up at Kurogane and moved his hips up eagerly. "Neh Kuro-sama,show me whose the father of my baby."

"Hands and knees then." He pulled away without even a kiss for the other and began stripping off his clothes. Even if Fay was a little loopey at times he wasn't going to pass up sex.

 

Fay removed his clothes as well and got on his hands and knees. Fay wiggled his butt in the air. "Whenever Kuro-sama's ready."

 

Rolling his eyes at the childish teasing, Kurogane grabbed a bottle of lubricant from their nightstand. "You have to tell me if it hurts in any way." He began to explain as he kneeled behind his lover and quickly coated his fingers in cool gel. With a baby growing inside Fay now they had to take extra precautions with nearly everything.

 

"I'll tell you,don't you trust me?" He could feel Kurogane's hot breath on his backside and it was sending tingles down his spine.

"You tend to keep quiet because you think it helps." He argued before he pressed his lips against the line of Fay's spine. Raising a hand up he began preparing Fay,

taking his time as he made sure to watch Fay for any signs of discomfort.

 

Fay shivered as he felt Kurogane's lips against his spine. He gripped the sheets as he felt Kurogane's fingers enter him. It felt good for them to take their time for

once,no matter how hormonal Fay was. When he heard a low keening whine from Fay he smirked against pale skin and pulled his digits out of the other and within a several seconds had coated his cock in lube and was pressing into the blonde's willing body.

 

Fay threw his head back when he felt Kurogane's cock enter him. It had been awhile,pretty much since Fay had gotten pregnant that they had done this.He pushed backwards slightly to put some effort into it.

Holding onto small hips, Kurogane settled fully inside Fay and exhaled as he sat up behind the other. While techinically they had had sex while Fay had been pregnant,

it was different now, they could hurt the baby possibly and Kurogane felt a twinge of nervousness at the thought.

 

Beads of sweat were forming on Fay's forehead. "..Kuro-sama..."

 

Moving one hand, he smoothed down underneath Fay and over the contour of his stomach and lower still to his arousal, where he wrapped his fingers around to touch Fay.

Fay moaned as he felt Kurogane's hand go over his baby bump and then around his arousal. When he felt Fay was relaxed enough Kurogane began moving slowly, thrusting in and out of the blonde in short, shallow movements.

 

Fay moved himself back in time with Kurogane's movements. Too busy concentrating on what he was doing to say much,all that was coming out of Fay's mouth were moans and groans.

He made sure to not jar the blonde, to make sure the other felt just as good as he did. Fay was breathing heavier now. If he hadn't been pregnant,lord only knew what would be happening right now. But he was pregnant so they had to take it easy. However

for some reason this felt amazing to him and he could feel the heat of his arousal pooling in his stomach and his balls drawing up closer to his body as his orgasm approached.

 

Kurogane was panting as well, trying not to put too much of his weight on Fay as he continued to push into the other's body. He licked up a bead of sweat absently,

savoring the taste on his tongue as he ran a thumb over the sensitive head of the other's erection.

Fay could feel the precum oozing out of his tip and he could feel his boyfriend's cock twitching inside of him. "Ku-ku-kuro-rin...I'm..com..ming."

 

"Do it then." Kurogane grunted as he kissed Fay's shoulder. His eyes were narrowed, his own orgasm looming over him, but he was determined to make Fay feel good.

"KURO-TAN!" Upon hearing Kurogane basically demand it of him,Fay let himself release. He rocked himself backwards riding out his own orgasmn and determined to make Kurogane come too.

 

He coaxed the last of Fay's release from him with a few more strokes of his hand before he let go of the other's arousal and sat up for better leverage. He drove into the blonde a few more times, faster than the ones before and came, filling his lover with his seed. Fay gave a weak moan as he felt his lover's hot seed filling him and spilling out of his hole. Breathlessy Fay spoke. "Neh...Kuro-sama came a lot."

 

Kurogane snorted and gently pulled out. "It's been awhile." His body ached, but despite it he helped Fay move to lie down. He eyes trailed down the length of Fay's body, stopping at their child. "How's the kid?"

  

Fay smiled,a real,authentic smile. "Fine,just fine,feel for yourself,our little one's kicking." Fay grabbed Kurogane's hand and placed it over his swollen stomach.

 

He could feel it against his palm, the baby kicked a couple of times and Kurogane smirked. "Must be wondering whatt's going on." It was strange to think the baby was

moving now after they had had sex, but Kurogane didn't want to think on that part right now.

 

"Maybe.."Fay leaned up and kissed Kurogane lazidly. Being pregnant and having sex was making him more tired than he thought it would.

 

"Get to sleep if you can, I have to put your ice cream up before it melts everywhere again." Kurogane replied, feeling far too relaxed himself.

 

Fay clung onto his boyfriend."Stay,I ate most of it and it's in a bowl. I'll throw it out later."

 

"No more dumping weird stuff in it then." Kurogane argued and had to drawn the line somewhere with Fay's eating habits. He settled back down, arms wrapped around the

blonde.

 

Fay chuckled and snuggled. "If you ever get pregnant Kuro-tan,you'll understand."

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt at the CLAMP-kink meme


End file.
